¿Porque volver?
by YOGINNY
Summary: harry y ginny se encuentran en la boda de bill y fleur. como sera el encuentro? volveran a estar juntos? oneshoot


**¿PORQUE VOLVER?**

-¡¿Que acaso no vez que es horrible este vestido!-grito desesperada Ginny Weasley a su futura cuñada.

-Egse es el vegtido que yo elegí, así gue te lo progndas igual-contesto Fleur impaciente, mientras una mujer le arreglaba el cabello en un enorme rodete.

-¡Me hace ver horrible!-grito Ginny, todavía enojada.

-Egso no es mi culpa-dijo la rubia sufriendo de dolor de lo tirante que le estaban dejando el cabello-si eges fea no es mi culpa…

Ginny abrió la boca lo más que pudo, y los deseos asesinos que tenia ocultos desde su primer año, surgieron en su interior, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tirarse al cuello de la rubia, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al problema menor: _Gabrielle._

-Ginevga…te están buscando-dijo la chica, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para ser entendida. Ginny la miro de reojo y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo de una patada.

Subió a su habitación, saltando más de dos escalones a la vez, abrió la puerta y busco un objetivo para descargar su furia. Estaba Hermione, pero no quería lastimarla, así que comenzó a golpear su baúl y su cama con fuerza.

-¡GINNY!-grito Hermione corriéndose de la dirección en la que había volado una almohada.- ¿que haces?

-¡Si así va a ser mi vida desde hoy, prefiero irme a vivir con Malfoy que quedarme acá!-grito furiosa la chica, dando vuelta su baúl y tirando toda la ropa. Agarro un poco en su mano y lo tiro contra la puerta.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Hermione agarrandola de los brazos y sentándola en su cama-Calmate un poco, ¿si?

Ginny respiro tranquila. Hermione se sentó junto a ella y tomo el vestido entre sus manos. Lo analizo un poco, mientras a Ginny comenzaban a darle ganas de llorar.

-Es horrible-dijo con tristeza.

-No…bueno, no lo es tanto-dijo la castaña-seguramente te queda divino…

-No lo creo-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, con la visible intención de nunca ponerse ese vestido.

-Ginny…-dijo Hermione cargándose de paciencia-te lo vas a poner, arreglaras tu cabello, e iremos a esa boda….ya veras que será divertido…

-No creo que lo sea, la verdad-replico la pelirroja.

-Harry vendrá-dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar-y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es verte hermosa para cuando el venga…

-¿Y para que?-pregunto comenzándose a cambiar de forma inconsciente-si no podemos estar juntos…

-Para que sepa lo que se esta perdiendo-dijo Hermione sonriéndole divertida, antes de entrar al baño. Ginny sonrió, sabia que Hermione le decía eso para levantarle el humor, y la verdad que lo había logrado.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando Harry apareció frente a La Madriguera, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que amaneció, pero aun era temprano. Miro con recelo la puerta del que consideraba su segundo hogar y con algo de temor, por no saber que podría encontrarse, toco la puerta con un suave golpe.

Por suerte, para Harry, fue Ron quien abrió la puerta. Ron y Hermione habían llegado a La Madriguera hacia dos días, habían decidido dejar solo a Harry por un tiempo, quizás porque sabían que necesitaba algo de soledad para pensar en lo que se venia.

-Al fin, compañero-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, que dejaba ver algo de culpa. Ron sabia que, quizás, esta seria la ultima vez que todos se reunían felices en La Madriguera.

-Tía Petunia me entretuvo…se podría decir que tuvimos una interesante charla-dijo Harry pasando por bajo el marco de la puerta y entrando a la casa.

-¡Harry!–escucho que lo llamaban. Se giro sobre si y ya no pudo ver más. Un gigante abrazo de la señora Weasley lo envolvía como cada vez que llegaba de las vacaciones con los Dursley.- ¡Que bueno verte, cariño!

-Gracias señora Weasley, es bueno verla también-le dijo el moreno sonriendo. La mujer le sonrió, se separo un poco de Harry y se acomodo su vestido, fue entonces cuando Harry noto que ella ya estaba cambiada, llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, bastante bonito y que la hacia lucir bastante bien.

-Bueno chicos, suban a cambiarse…la boda es en una hora y quiero ultimar todos los detalles…-dijo sonriéndoles y desapareciendo por la cocina. Ron rodó los ojos y comenzó a subir las escaleras-¡Ron! –lo llamo su madre nuevamente-as bajar a Ginny y Hermione para que me ayuden

Ron miro a Harry de reojo y subió las escaleras lentamente. Seguramente, pensaba Harry, quería retrasar el inevitable encuentro. Harry sabia muy bien que tendría que ver a Ginny, sabia muy bien que en cuanto la vea querría besarla y decirle que se olvide de la estupida conversación que tuvieron en el funeral de Dumbledore, pero debía ser fuerte.

Había aguantado mucho tiempo ocultando lo que sentía por ella, no le costaba nada un poco más.

No había descubierto lo mucho que la extrañaba hasta que Ron y Hermione lo dejaron solo. Había escuchado por ahí que no se valora lo que se tiene hasta que se lo pierde, bueno, Harry Potter era un claro ejemplo de eso. Ginny Weasley había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que fueran novios, lo hacia sentir feliz. Esa era la palabra._ Feliz_.

Ron toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta. Para sorpresa de Harry la habitación era un desastre.

-¡¿Que paso acá!-pregunto Ron al ver las camas todas desordenadas y la ropa toda tirada.

-Nada, Ron-dijo Hermione saliendo del baño toda arreglada. La verdad que se veía bastante bonita. Harry miro a Ron y vio como este tragaba saliva lentamente mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Estas muy bonita-le dijo Ron y Hermione enrojeció levemente.

-Gracias… ¿porque no te cambiaste todavía?-pregunto Hermione y Harry tuvo que hacer de cuenta que se estaba atragantando para llamar la atención de su amiga-¡Harry!...no me di cuenta que estabas aquí…

-Si, eso parece-dijo Harry sonriendo divertido. Desde las últimas semanas Ron y Hermione habían estado actuando diferente, incluso una vez escucho a Ron nombrarla en sueños y otro día los vio mirándose a los ojos de una forma extraña.

Hermione le sonrió y luego, con las manos sobre las caderas, miro la habitación.

-Ginny hizo este desastre…al parecer se peleo con Fleur y se desquito con su baúl…-dijo la castaña mirando toda la ropa desparramada. Harry vio una campera que reconoció como la que llevaba Ginny una tarde que pasearon por el lago, cuando todavía eran novios, cuando todavía planeaban seguirlo siendo.

-Harry… ¿que miras?-lo llamo Ron luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Nada-contesto-será mejor que vallamos a cambiarnos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ron resignado-Hermione, busca a Ginny que mama las necesita abajo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirando con el seño fruncido toda la ropa de Ginny desparramada por la habitación.

Harry y Ron salieron de la pieza de las chicas sin decir nada y se metieron en la pieza del pelirrojo.

-Odio las bodas-dijo Ron enojado con su traje. A pesar de que no era el mismo de hacia tres años, Ron parecía estar en completo desacuerdo con la vestimenta elegante.

-Son melosas-corroboro Harry sin saber porque, en realidad nunca había ido a una boda y menos una de magos, así que todo era una nueva experiencia para el.

-Lo único bueno es la comida extra…-dijo Ron relamiéndose, seguramente la señora Weasley había preparado comida para un batallón de personas.

Harry sonrió. Ron nunca cambiaria, en realidad esperaba que nunca lo hiciera. Pero cuando estaba por decirle algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe a sus espaldas.

-¡Ginny! -grito Ron-¡mira si estábamos desnudos!

-Como si nunca te hubiera viso sin camisa, Ron-le contesto Ginny a espaldas de Harry con aires de superioridad. El moreno se giro lentamente a verla. Estaba, en una sola palabra, _hermosa_. Llevaba el vestido que Fleur había acordado, pero sin embargo, los toques de dorado, la hacían lucir como una princesa.

-Hola…-dijo Harry sin habla.

-Hola Harry-contesto Ginny con una sincera sonrisa, que no guardaba resentimiento, ni odio.

-¿Y si Harry estaba desnudo?-pregunto Ron. Ginny solo sonrió picaramente, haciendo que las orejas del ojiverde se pongan coloradas. Ron abrió la boca a más no poder y miro a su amigo ofendido.

-Dice mama que se apuren-les informo la pelirroja-me voy a ver a Flema…

Y sin decir más se fue. La verdad que era increíble, estaba solo unos segundo y lograba dejarlo trastornado. El olor a rosas, ese perfume, esa sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando la puerta, por la que Ginny había desaparecido, como un tonto. Detrás de él Ron todavía trataba de calmarse.

-¡¿Se puede saber que quiso decir Ginny con eso!-pregunto enojado, pero, para suerte de Harry, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¡Harry!–dijo Fred Weasley contento-¡Que alegría verte!

Detrás de el entro George, cargando dos copas, con lo que parecía ser algo muy parecido al champán muggle. Harry miro de reojo a los dos chicos, tenían las mejillas coloradas y parecían algo mareados.

-¡Esos franceses!-dijo George riendo-¡Si que saben como divertirse!... ¿quieren?-pregunto ofreciéndoles una de las copas, Ron negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pero Harry lo pensó mejor, no le vendría mal un poco de alcohol para no pensar en Voldemort, en Ginny ni en ninguna profecía para cumplir.

-No gracias…-dijo el pelinegro metiéndose al baño a cambiarse. Llevo consigo su ropa y mientras se cambiaba no pudo evitar escuchar la charla de Ron y sus hermanos sobre como había familiares de Fleur esperando en el jardín.

Pero el no pudo evitar pensar que quizás debería dejar de preocuparse por todo, aunque sea ese día. Debía aprovechar, ser feliz, porque tal vez, no habría más días como estos para el.

Se termino de cambiar y salio a la habitación. Ron todavía se acomodaba la camisa de mala forma, mientras veía a los gemelos reírse abrazados sentados de espaldas a la puerta.

-¡Que desastre!-dijo Ron por lo bajo-Esto no acabara bien…

Y como si fuera que la había convocado la señora Weasley abrió la puerta golpeando a los gemelos en la espalda. Ambos chicos se pararon apresurados y se acomodaron lo más que pudieron la ropa. Ron se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y Harry pensó que se armaría una grande.

-¡¿Que es esto!-pregunto la señora Weasley viendo las copas en las manos de George.- ¡Esto es alcohol!

-Shhhhh-dijo Fred-mama no se tiene que enterar…

-¡George y Fred Weasley se viene conmigo inmediatamente!-grito enojadísima la mujer-¡Espero que ustedes dos no hayan tomado!-dijo amenazando con el dedo a Ron y Harry que negaron fuertemente con la cabeza. En eso Hermione apareció nuevamente en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

-Yo me ocupo de estos dos, señora Weasley-dijo la castaña advirtiendo el estado de los gemelos que al pasar Hermione junto a ellos la despeinaron y le tiraron de la mejilla.

-Gracias Hermione, querida…-dijo la señora Weasley-Ron tiene mal prendida la camisa.

Harry se giro a mirar a Ron y vio que efectivamente el chico tenía la camisa negra mal prendida. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se acerco al pelirrojo a prenderle bien los botones. Harry creyó que sobraba al ver como Hermione se encargaba de Ron y como este la miraba de un a forma muy rara al tenerla tan cerca.

Sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, salio de la habitación y desapareció por las escaleras. Abajo las cosas estaban bastante complicadas. La señora Weasley y una señora que era la misma imagen de Fleur, solo que mayor hablaban entretenidas, mientras un montón de personas iban y venían de la casa al jardín y del jardín a la casa. Harry paso junto al baño y la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una Ginny completamente malhumorada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, pero apenas Ginny encontró sus ojos Harry desvió la mirada. El pelinegro puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y quiso seguir de largo, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-Harry…-lo llamo-no quiero esto…-dijo la pelirroja-no quiero que actuemos así, por lo menos sigo siendo tu amiga, ¿no?

-¿Así como?-pregunto Harry enojándose sin sentido-¡Actúas como si nada hubiese pasado! ¡Como si nunca…

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica sin entender.

-¡Actúas como si nada hubiese pasado!...me saludas como siempre, me hablas como si no te doliera…-reprocho el chico. Ginny entrecerró los ojos y sonrió incrédula.

-¿Que esperabas?-le pregunto-¿Esperabas encontrarme llorando por los rincones?-Harry abrió la boca para responder pero en realidad no sabia que decir-¿Esperabas que cuando te vuelva a ver me tire a tus brazos y te ruegue que volvamos?

-No, pero…

-¿Pero que?-pregunto Ginny enojada. Harry no pudo evitarlo y le miro los labios. ¡Merlín! Esto era difícil. Era difícil pelearle, era difícil decirle que le hubiera encantado que ella se le hubiera tirado a los brazos y le ruegue que vuelvan a estar juntos. Era difícil, porque el sabia que si eso hubiera pasado le hubiera sido muy fácil decirle que el también la quería de vuelta.

-Nada…no entenderías…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero entonces Ginny se llevo una mano a la frente y se alejo de el resignada.

Harry la vio alejarse y sintió una punzada en el estomago. No había querido discutir con ella, pero parecía que otra cosa no podría hacer. En ese preciso momento Ron y Hermione bajaban las escaleras hablando animadamente, pero al ver el rostro de Harry se quedaron callados y salieron juntos en silencio al jardín.

Para cuando la boda comenzó. Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a ser los mismos, es decir, habían vuelto a discutir. Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, había pasado junto a Ron y le había sonreído, como Ron le sonrió de vuelta, Hermione busco cualquier excusa posible para terminar peleándose. Harry, dentro suyo, había comenzado a cansarse de su buena relación, pero tampoco quería que pelearan. En conclusión, los tres estaban en silencio, sentados viendo la boda pasar en silencio.

Cuando Bill y Fleur dijeron sus votos y los pronunciaron marido y mujer, todos se unieron en un gran aplauso. Ginny paso junto a ellos y le sonrió a Hermione, que no había podido evitar llorar una que otra lagrima, Harry la vio alejarse, y para su horror, vio como un chico francés le sonreía mostrándole todos sus perfectos alineados dientes, y para peor, vio como Ginny le sonreía de vuelta.

El monstruo dentro suyo, parecía despertar luego de una larga siesta. Ron le dio un codazo para que dejara de mirar a su hermanita y el trío se perdió entre la gente.

-¡Al fin vamos a comer!-dijo Ron refregando las palmas de sus manos una con otra.

-¿Lo único que piensas es en comida?-pregunto Hermione ofendida. Ron, que también estaba enojado, se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

-No…también pienso en otra cosa…-dijo muy cerca del rostro de Hermione. La castaña enrojeció levemente y Harry quiso que la tierra lo tragara.

-¿En que?-pregunto dubitativa Hermione.

-En Quidditch, por supuesto…que más iba a ser-dijo Ron con una sonrisa victoriosa. Hermione gruño por lo bajo y se alejo de ellos.

-Ron debes dejar de tratarla así-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así como?-pregunto Ron haciéndose el tonto-¡Comida!-dijo cuando finalmente distinguió la mesa llena de exquisiteces.

Harry sonrió al verlo alejarse. La verdad la estaba pasando bien, claro sin contar su pelea con Ginny. Vio a Hagrid a lo lejos hablar con Charlie y el señor Weasley. Más cerca pudo distinguir a Gabrielle, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Ron, hablando con el chico que le había sonreído a Ginny.

Camino un rato solo entre la gente, hablando de vez en cuando con alguno. Incluso llego a cruzar una que otra palabra con Percy que parecía estarla pasando bastante bien. Pero se detuvo, cuando vio a la pelirroja que vivía en sus sueños, sentada sola sobre un tronco de árbol, mirando hacia donde el sol comenzaba ya a alejarse. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado ya casi todo el día.

Se acerco por detrás de ella. No sabía bien que le diría, solo sabía que no podía pasar de largo y pretender que ella no estaba allí. Se sentó sin decir nada. Sus brazos se rozaban y entonces sintió una descarga de energía que le recorrió el cuerpo. Era una mezcla entre escalofrío y la hermosa sensación de estar volando.

-Lo siento Ginny…-le dijo sin mirarla-siento haberme peleado contigo…claro que no espero que estés llorando, no me perdonaría verte así…

-Me alegro-dijo ella-porque no me gusta llorar…

Harry sonrió levemente y recién se giro a mirarla. El pelo se movía al compás de una suave brisa, mientras los ojos chocolate le brillaban con el reflejo del sol. Y ahí lo descubrió. Estaba enamorado, estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Ya no importaba Voldemort, si se enteraba o no. Ya no importaba si averiguaban y encontraban su punto débil en Ginny. Ya nada importaba, porque por más que intente ocultarlo el sentimiento estaba ahí, y seguramente se quedaría presente por mucho tiempo.

-Mejor me voy Harry…-dijo ella intentándose alejar, pero el pelinegro la tomo de la mano y la detuvo.

-Ginny…tengo algo que decirte-dijo el chico buscando el valor

-Harry, no-le advirtió ella.

-Estoy enamorado de vos…-lo había dicho. Ginny se quedo en silencio mirándolo a los ojos y Harry no pudo evitar el contacto. Harry esperaba que ella lo besase o le dijera algo pero en su lugar la pelirroja miro para otro lado y Harry pudo ver como tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No puedes decirme esto-le dijo y Harry sintió como si le hubieran tirado un maleficio Cruciatus-no puedes decirme esto y pretender que yo no haga nada… ¿que esperas que haga?

-No lo se-dijo el chico-solo quería que lo sepas…

-¿Para que?-le pregunto ya no pudiendo evitar llorar-me dijiste que lo mejor era estar separados, y ahora me sales con esto… ¿para que me dices que estas enamorado de mi si no podemos estar juntos?-dijo secándose las lagrimas con impotencia.

Harry la miro en silencio. Ginny volvió a mirar hacia donde el sol se escondía entre los árboles. La quería, la quería más que a nada que el recuerde, y no podría perdonarse perderla. No lo aguantaría, no aguantaría el dolor, pero sin embargo, estar lejos suyo, se parecía bastante a perderla para siempre.

-Ginny…-la llamo. La pelirroja se giro a mirarlo y esta vez Harry no separo su vista de sus ojos. Sin quererlo, o quizás, queriéndolo más de lo que el mismo sabia, sus rostros se acercaron hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para que sus respiraciones se confundan.

-Te extraño, Harry-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. Pero Harry no los cerro, no quería hacerlo, no le importaba no hacerlo.

-Yo también-dijo terminando con la distancia que los separaba y besándose, como intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ginny rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y el la tomo por la cintura aferrándola a el. Como si fuera suya, y nada más que suya. Y es que en realidad lo era.

-¡Como extraño estos besos!-dijo en un impulso que Merlín sabe de donde salio. Ginny rió bajito y lo volvió a besar. Detrás suyo se escucharon un montón de silbidos y aplausos y ambos se giraron lentamente para encontrar a Ron y Hermione besándose ante la mirada de todos los invitados.

Ginny rió divertida por la situación y Harry respiro aliviado. La tomo de la mano con cuidado y se quedaron así, medio abrazados, hasta que el sol se escondió por completo.

-Harry, supongo que te quedaras esta noche-dijo el señor Weasley con una extrema alegría resultado, seguramente, de algunas copas de champán.

-No señor, esta misma noche parto-dijo el chico mirando de reojo a Ginny sentada del otro lado de la habitación. No había hablado del tema, solo se había quedado sentados, tomados de la mano, hasta que se fueron todos y cada uno de los invitados.

-Que pena, Harry-dijo Bill-de cualquier forma me alegro que hayas venido-dijo estrechándolo en un abrazo.

-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras le estrechaba la mano. Ginny se paro y salio por la puerta trasera de la cocina y Harry la siguió con la mirada. No sabia que le diría, pero salio detrás suyo con paso acelerado.

-Ginny…-la llamo al verla abrazándose a si misma a causa del frió viento-no quiero irme sin hablar con vos primero…

-Te escucho entonces-le dijo ella más segura de si misma que en mucho tiempo.

-Voy a ganar esta batalla…y voy a volver a buscarte…-le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Y entonces Ginny lloro. Antes no lo había hecho, pero Harry supuso que no podía evitarlo esta vez. Esta si era la despedida.

-Promete que volverás…-le dijo Ginny entre lágrimas.

-Te lo prometo-dijo acercando sus rostros, pero en vez de besarse, Harry apoyo su frente contra la suya y la miro fijamente a los ojos-Lo prometo.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry la atrajo más así y se besaron en silencio. Sin quererlo, se alejo de ella, dándole la espalda nuevamente, como había hecho hacia unas semanas. Pero antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa y despedirse de todos se volvió a mirarla.

Ginny le daba la espalda y miraba hacia la luna. Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta que esto era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Alejarse de ella. Alejarse de lo que lo hacia sonreír, de lo que lo hacia feliz.

Entro a la casa resignado. Miro a su alrededor y descubrió a Ron y Hermione esperándolo para partir. Harry les sonrió y camino hasta ellos.

-Vamos a ganar…eso seguro…-Harry se giro para mirar a Ginny por la ventana. Ella era la razón. Ahora sonriendo, salio junto con sus mejores amigos, rumbo a cumplir con su destino.

-FIN-


End file.
